Dominic Wrote
by MattSpesh
Summary: Fire-team Genesis has gone missing in action. The "holder of greed" does not have the resources to search for them, and Prometheans flood the skies. All hope seems lost.
**UNSC Official Combat Report**

Branch: UNSC Defense Force

Unit: SPARTAN-IV Program

Operative: Spartan Dominic Rhode

Current Equipment: MJOLNIR [Gen 2] Battle Armor

Status: M.I.A.

[Prologue]

Captain Verlin stood aboard the Halcyon-class light cruiser, looking over the most recent battle report. Her position in the UNSC navy granted her this ship, which her crew dubbed, the "Holder of Greed," due to the heavy main cannon that had a built in tractor beam. Enemy ships would be pulled into the energy beam as it was fired, sparking the crews idea to call it greedy, which lead to its current name. Verlin continued to read the report, unaware of the navy blue uniform-clad officer making his way across the brightly light metallic flight deck towards her.

"Captain Verlin, Sir." the officer saluted before handing a data pulsing a low blue light to Verlin.

"What is this Sergeant?" she asked with a puzzled look plastered across her scarred face. The Captain's one working eye darted back and forth across the softly glowing data pad.

"Sir, my men and I would like to place an official request to send out a search party to find Spartan Rhode."

The Sergeant's Legs were visibly shaking as he spoke. Captain Verlin was a honored veteran, and she was notorious for her strict courses of action that often lead to successful battles.

"Request denied Sergeant." Verlin straightened. "We do not have the time or resources to search for him or his team."

The sergeant's sunken eyes looked down, before he saluted and returned to his post.

Fire-team "Genesis" had gone Missing In Action two weeks ago, and no rescue or search teams had been sent to find them.

* * *

Chapter 1

[GENISIS]

[Date : 0600, 5/3/2558]

Dominic Rhode stood gazing over the burning wreckage that was once a D77H-TCI Pelican drop ship, now scattered across the rock outcropping that Rhode now looked down from. He peered down at his helmet that he had tucked under his arm. The visor had two long cracks trailing from the upper left across to the bottom right. Flipping it around, Rhode removed a small drive, on which "lived" his AI; "Omicron."

"Rhode! Let's get moving already."

His steel gray eyes darted to the right, as a Spartan wearing light green MJOLNIR armor vaulted over a metal chunk of the pelican.

"Is Omicron doing better?" The spartan inquired, removing her helmet in a attempt to get a better look. Rhode plugged the data drive containing Omicron back into his helmet before donning it and turning. "Yes L'ore, he is in working conditions."

The moment he spoke, A orange figure appeared on his HUD.

"That's not what I asked." L'ore barked. "I asked if he is doing better, not if he is still working. Not everything has to be so official." She tossed her helmet up into the air and watched it spin twice before catching it and placing it on her head.

"What do you mean, official?" Rhode said as he sauntered past.

"I believe she meant militaristic Dominic Rhode." Omicron piped up.

"And I didn't remember asking you sparky." Rhode uttered in a low voice. "Whatever, that's not important. L'ore, where are Abbot and Oregon?"

[24 hours earlier]

"Promethean Phaetons incoming! Brace for impact!"

Three Z-1800 Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighters dive bombed down towards the pelican carrying Fire-Team Genesis, opening fire with light cannons.

"You heard the pilot. Everyone strap in!" Rhode barked as the drop ship shuddered from a blast from the Phaetons.

"Yeah, strap in Rhode, I'll handle this." The spartan by the name of [Classified] Oregon stood, orange light from the Phaetons flashing across his red streaked armor.

He walked over to the back of the pelican before looking over his shoulder.

"I'll be back."

With that, Oregon jumped from the pelican, landing on the closest Phaeton. His left hand clutched the roof of the ship, while his right grasped a plasma grenade. With one quick movement he plunged the grenade into a gap in the Phaetons armor plates. A second ship hovered by close enough for Oregon to use his special equipment, Phaeton thrusters. His thrusters flashed a bright white as he slammed into the second Phaeton, almost breaking the ship in half.

"This is too easy!" Oregon yelled as he whipped out his modified Magnum pistol, which he then opened fire with on the last remaining Promethean ship. The ship darted to the right as two of the bullets careened across the white hull, leaving deep scratches.

"Abbot, yur' up!"

He gave his thrusters enough boost to land in the back bay of the pelican. Two burn marks appeared on his landing.

"Hey, don't wreck the ship!" Abbot called back as she placed a rocket into a launcher. "Do these have heat seeking yet?" Under her helmet she flashed a broad grin.

"Not the time for jokes Abbot." Rhode barked at her. His stern look was only seen by Omicron.

"Dominic Rhode, I believe that Spartan Abbot was simply trying lighten the mood."

Omicron spoke up.

"Omicron, shut down please."

"but Sir."

"I said, shut down."

Both were silenced by the thundering explosion as Abbot's rocket hit the Phaeton.

The orange blast sent white noise into Fire-team Genesis' radios. Over the sounds the pilot was heard yelling something.

"WE'RE HIT!"

The burnt frame of the Phaeton had struck the right engine of the Pelican.

"everyone jump, NOW!" Rhode yelled as the green pelican started the spiral down towards the ground. All four Spartans used their thrusters to launch into the air above the plummeting drop ship.

"On my mark, ground pound onto that rocky outcropping. Mark!"

Fire-team Genesis rocketed down onto the ledge, kicking up dust and stones as they landed. They all looked upward as the pelican careened into the valley below.

Rhode stood before taking off his helmet.

"Team, take cover, there might be more Promethean ships around." Abbot, Oregon, and L'ore jogged into a cave behind them while Rhode reactivated Omicron.

"Omicron, scan the wreckage. Did the pilot survive?"

"I'm sorry Dominic Rhode, no signs of life coming from the crash. All communication to the Holder of Greed has also been lost."

"Great. So command has no idea where we are."

Rhode looked down at his helmet. Two long cracks had appeared along the visor.


End file.
